Songs In Our Hearts And Hearts On Our Lips
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: The all have ways to find their Soulmark. Yet will Bilbo be brave enough to approach his?
1. Setting the Stage

Hobbits have a particular way of finding their Soulmate or Heart as they like to call them. Their first word is the first name of their Heart's name so the young faunts are watched constantly, the parents fearing if the first word is missed the wee one will never find their Soulmate, their Heart. It was quite scandalous when Bungo Baggins first word was Belladonna and Belladonna Took first word was Bungo. A Baggins and a Took?! Some laughed and nudged Mungo Baggins shoulder and said: "Opposites to attract after all and maybe you boy will make a Respectable Hobbit out of a Took yet!" And despite all the tongue wagging and gossip mills Bungo and Belladonna became an inseparable couple, though it took some doing on Bungo's part. Belladonna liked adventuring thank you very much and she wasn't about to stop just because some fussy soft soled, she never said that to his face because she liked him contrary to his non adventuring ways, busybody was her Heart. And so Bungo built and gifted her Bag End, "I won't force you to stay but I'll build you a home to come back to anyways. Even if you decide never to marry or to marry another it will be yours."

Now marrying some not your Soulmate is very, very, very rare almost as rare as a Hobbit having a Big Person as a Soulmate but it can and has happened. But Bungo's clear love of her and understanding of her free spirit won her over and after one last adventure with the Gray Wizard she came back, a bouquet of apple blossoms, asters, daisies, pansies, red roses all tied together with ivy which she gave to Bungo. The bouquet may not have been pleasing to the eyes but the message it conveyed caused many romantic's and even some unromantic's such as Camelia Sackville Baggins to coo. And for awhile Belladonna was a very respectable Hobbit she even gifted Bungo with an heir, Bilbo. Though when no other children seem to be forthcoming the gossip mills started up again. They spoke a barrenness that comes with going outside of the Shire's borders. "Don't you know she went all the way to Rivendell!" The rumors kept until Fell Winter came upon them then they were very grateful for Belladonna's Tookishness. But that is for latter discussion what is important is that while Bungo and Belladonna's first words caused a scandal little Bilbo caused his parents heartache. For his first word was not a name, no it was 'dwarf' though it sounded more like 'warf' until the next time Belladonna sat down with a picture book of the other races that she read to Bilbo and he pointed to the picture of a dwarf and said his word quite proudly.

It isn't until his fifth birthday that they realize that their child is not in fact without a Soulmate but instead has one of a different race. Little Bilbo came to Bungo on day asking him why he always heard beautiful singing in his dreams. Always. Now Bungo hadn't known why but Belladonna had and she told him and worried for him. Because Dwarves very rarely come to the Shire and while he was already showing so Tookishness he was in fact a Baggins probably never leave the Shire. One can never say that Belladonna never gave her son a fighting chance. As he aged and after many failed attempts of having another child she taught him how to survive out in the big wide world while Bungo taught him how to be a Respectable Gentle Hobbit. And they were happy but happiness is fleeting and Winters are cold and harsh. With the spring after Fell Winter at the young age of twenty two Bilbo Baggins gives up the dream of finding his Heart and settles for hearing him sing in his dreams, the only reprieve of the crippling loss of his father and intimate loss of his mother. Belladonna hangs on for twelve years seeing her only child past his coming of age before passing and leaving him alone in Bag End. That is until a certain Wizard shows up unexpectedly.


	2. Getting Ready

It's late at night and despite what he told Gandalf he is going along. His hands falter as he packs his bag, the moment he heard _**him**_ sing he knew, oh Yavanna he knew that Thorin was the one who featured in everyone of his dreams. Their first meeting hadn't gone well. He told that confounded Wizard no but did he listen? No! So instead of having a feast waiting guests he only had his dinner for the weary Dwarves that trudged up to his door. With a cringe he could admit he hadn't reacted the best way, fretting about as he did but those where the only thing he had left of his parents. When Gandalf had asked him when such material things started to matter to him he was so ready to snap that they became important to him when he watched his mother slowly waste away to nothing for twelve years, when his father... when... They just did. But he didn't. He let the Wizard have the illusion that his life is fine.

When the Rangers and the Gray Wizard fought back the wave of orcs and wolves that had invaded he had thought the Wizard would stop in and visit them, was looking forward to someone to help ease his mother's grief. But he didn't. He doesn't know what happened, won't know if Bilbo has a say in it. A small smile graces his lips. He's going to go on an adventure! An adventure that his mother always wanted to take him on, one with Dwarves and Wizards. He doesn't notice the tears drip down his face as he packs, his mother's soft melodic voice talking and her dark curly hair flashing at the edge of his vision, his father's deep alto voice cuts in at times always the Respectable Hobbit reminding him of things he has to do other than pack. He must write up two copies of his will, it's a Dangerous Adventure, and he must write letters. One to the Thain, one to Hamfast to share with Lobelia and one to Drogo should he come to inherit Bag End. With his pack is ready and set aside he sets to writing the letters and wills. Hamfast thankfully rises early and he can get him to sign the two wills as a Witness and also see that the letters are delivered.

His heart is light as he lays down for bed. The voices that matter most to him mixing. His mother's, his father's and his Hearts, _Thorin's_, all mixing together in a hodgepodge cacophony that sends him to sleep and slowly melting away to just _Thorin_ singing. Low and mournful but still as beautiful as it first was. He rises with the sun and makes his way quietly outside, looking for his best friend and gardener. Hamfast is standing in the garden already at work, a relieved smile lights Bilbo's face and he hurries over. Dearest Hamfast with his kind smile and hidden pranks smiles at him.

"Why good morning Master Bilbo! Your out early," he calls as Bilbo gets closer.

"Good morning Hamfast. I have a request to make my friend," he speaks formally and Hamfast's kind smile dims a bit concern taking over. He listens attentively as Bilbo tells him as much as he can about the Adventure he is going on and what he needs his best friend to do. Part of him wants to meet the Dwarves who are going to be sweeping his best friend off to go on this mad Adventure, the other part however he is also happy that Bilbo is going on an Adventure, becoming more like the old Bilbo.

"Aye I can do that for you Master Bilbo... You do realize that Lobelia is going to move in and move all your stuff around just to show you how much she disagrees with what you doing right?"

Bilbo chuckles softly and nods his head.

"I imagine I going to be coming home to and empty smial with a 'treasure hunt' map."

"And all of your silverware missing."

"My mother's fine china hanging from her ceiling."

The two share a laugh before bidding each other goodbye. He needs to cook breakfast for the Dwarves and himself still. What a pleasant surprise it will be for them!


	3. And So They Leave

**AN: The fact that I can't just leave a gap of space between spots and have to use the gray line will forever annoy me**

* * *

><p>With his buisness with Hamfast done Bilbo returns to Bag End. He's surprized when the smell of cooked food tickles his nose and he follows it eagerly to the kitchen where the rotund Dwarf, Bombur he believes is the ginger's name, is cooking.<p>

"I hope you don't mind," the Dwarf begins but Bilbo waves it off.

"It's quite alright. Is this leftovers or did you find the other pantries?"

And so begins the start of a wonderful friendship. They cook and go through his remaining pantries for food to take with them, later Bombur would proudly exclaim that he always knew Bilbo would come. When the others emerge there is muttered confusion and the exchange of coins, Thorin lets out a few barbs that Bilbo ignores dutifully. Balin looks over the contract he signed and smiles.

"Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

And with that Bilbo seals his fate and starts in motion something even bigger than he knows.

* * *

><p>"We're taking ponies!?"<p>

"Yes Halfling. What did you expect?"

"I can wal… Ack!"

* * *

><p>"Can't believe that I forgot my han… Achoo!"<p>

"Here Bilbo use this!"

"...Joy…. Thank you Bofur."


End file.
